


Confessions -Another Story-

by tiifalockhart



Series: Confessions [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiifalockhart/pseuds/tiifalockhart
Summary: After you and Noctis get together, you find Prompto seeming to grow more and more distant. Now it's Prompto's turn to be confronted.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Prompto Argentum & Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: Confessions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189346
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Confessions -Another Story-

It was a happy end for you and Noctis. The two of you were in a secret relationship and seemed happy together. It was… Refreshing. Noctis no longer wanted to bite Prompto’s head off, and you were happy to be with Noctis at all times, it was a match made in heaven. 

Everyone was happy… But one person. Prompto, even through your humorful flirting and friendship, had managed to develop feelings for you. It was… Kinda unfortunate. He knew, deep inside, that Noctis liked you, he knew that you would return the feelings. He had already convinced himself that it was a lost cause, that you and Noctis were basically destined for each other, but that didn’t make his feelings go away.

Unlike Noctis, Prompto didn’t get jealous when the two of you opened up about your relationship. He couldn’t make himself get angry or envious of his two best friends, he cared about your friendships over anything else. Instead, he tried to distance himself from you. He stopped sitting next to you at the camp, he didn’t ask you to go exploring around havens anymore, he wouldn’t even really pay attention when you spoke. It was hard to ignore you, it really was, but Prompto managed to convince himself that he had to.

You began to grow concerned. You and Prompto were like strangers now, and you were almost certain it had something to do with you and Noctis. You didn’t know how you should approach him about it though, Prompto always found his way out of everything. You internally groaned at the thought of confronting him, it was such a tricky situation. You dreaded it more than facing a damn behemoth. 

When you found your first chance to talk to him about it, you calmly approached him. It was a dark night, not even the stars shined through the clouds covering them. Prompto was relaxing outside under one of the spotlights of a nearby motel, focusing on cleaning his guns and preparing for another day tomorrow. When he heard your footsteps, he lifted his head slowly and offered you a weak and awkward smile. “Hi.” He greeted casually, swallowing back his desire to run. 

You noticed how he acted more distant than usual. A soft sigh left your lips as you sat down next to him, a conflicted expression forming on your face. “Hi.” You replied. It felt like you two were strangers again. You hated it so much. “So…” You tried to break the ice and make some kind of conversation, but your words fell flat in the tense air. 

“So…” He repeated, his voice sounding tense. “What brings you out here so late?” Prompto questioned, refusing to look your way. 

You simply shrugged and crossed your arms. “I… um, I was checking up on you.” You admitted awkwardly as you rubbed the back of your neck. “Y-You weren’t in our room so…” Your voice trailed. 

He nodded lightly and put his gun away. “Sorry.” He stated, which made you flinch. You didn’t mean to make him apologize. “I just needed some air, y’know?” 

You nodded hesitantly. The two of you descended back into an awkward silence, the air between you both became more and more tense. Finally, you let out a breath. “Has something been wrong lately?” You asked straightforwardly, tired of this difficult topic. 

Prompto raised a brow and pursed his lips together, slowly shaking his head. “No… Why do you say that?” He asked, feigning curiosity to play off his indifferent state. 

“Well, I mean, since Noctis and I started dating, you seem to be like a stranger.” You explained as easily as you could, a troubled look in your eyes. “And like, that’s fine if I upset you, but I just want to know if there’s anything I can do to fix it, you know?” You rambled on, getting caught up in your own head. 

Prompto sighed and shook his head. “I was hoping you weren’t going to notice.” He confessed, finally looking over at you. “I… I don’t know how to say this any other way, but… I was jealous. I ended up falling for you just as Noct came in. I know, we were just friends and it was all banter and stuff, but still…” He sighed, a frown forming on his features. Your eyes widened at his confession as your cheeks adopted a warm color. 

“You… Like me?” You asked, as if trying to register what he was talking about. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything else, so he simply nodded. You looked down at your hands, slowly becoming flustered as you thought about it. It made sense now that you knew. You felt… Guilty. “I’m sorry… I didn’t know.” You whispered sadly. Now it was your turn to avoid his gaze. 

Prompto sighed and shrugged. “It’s no big deal. I mean, I personally think you and Noctis were made for each other.” He replied. He sounded a bit more like himself. “I’m not bothered by it, I didn’t mean to distance myself. It just kinda happened, y’know? But we’re still friends, right?” He asked, nudging your arm lightly. 

You looked over at him with a confused look. “What? Now you’re feeling better?” You asked, raising a brow. 

“Yeah, I guess getting it off my chest helped.” He pointed out, shrugging and snickering. “I mean, my two best friends are dating. That’s so dope!” 

You couldn’t help but let out a giggle as you shrugged shyly. “Yeah, yeah. But you don’t have to hide your feelings because of it, you know? They’re important too.” You scolded lightly, which Prompto laughed at. 

“Aw, worried about me now?” He teased, pushing you away playfully. You laughed softly and waved him off, a soft sigh leaving your lips. “But yeah… It’s all good. We’re good, right?” Prompto asked, looking over at you.

You nodded lightly and tucked your hair behind your ear. “Yeah… We should head inside soon, it’s getting kinda chilly.” You stated as you stood and stretched. 

“Yeah…” He sighed, standing and shoving his hands in his pockets. “I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” Prompto said, beginning to walk back into the motel. You nodded in response and he grinned. “Nice. See you then.” He waved as he walked into the motel. 

A quiet sigh left your lips. It all seemed to work out in the end. Prompto was okay and Noctis was happy. You hoped it would stay this way for a while. As you headed back inside, a small smile formed as you looked forward to the next day.


End file.
